fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SixDog/Achive 1
Pr0n is fine.As long as its Furry--The Gorrila 20:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, SixDog. What're you doin' here? Nitty 18:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Don't tell me you found the Mighty Gorilla. Nitty 18:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) We're changing the content of those quests. Don't bother, but thanks for offering. Spoon 19:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) THE MIGHTY GORILLA ATTACKS! 19:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC)]] There are rules to using it. Read 'em on my blog. Nitty 19:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I guess. Go nuts! Nitty 20:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hey dere Good evening, how is sir today? Spoon 20:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Mmm? Furry, eh? Excellent. Spoon 20:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) http://europe1.yiffstar.com/?pid=60360 This is the part where your head explodes into a billion pieces. Furry is my product. Nitty 20:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I work on a request basis. All requests will be tendered via my talk page, with details of the nature of said request. Spoon 20:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Dammit, that's my thing. I have a pid code for every occasion. Alright, I'll handle stories, Spoon's on images. Nitty 20:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Nitty's stories... mmmuuurrr.......Spoon 20:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Only links, comrade. Wikia will kill us all. Nitty 21:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Links to what? Spoon 21:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Stories. Did you read the one above? And SixDog, I changed it. That's what userboxes are for. Nitty 21:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Spoon 15:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Six dog,go here: http://fallout11ty.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chaoswolf75/Wolf%27s_removal and sign your name there. Mr.75 15:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Pararararaptor is in Australia. Spoon 18:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Bollocks.I wanted a Face Model--Six Dog.11TY 18:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Do you have a picture I can work off? Pararaptor 07:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Name Then you would be the only one. Spoon 20:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Uber Song How many times should I stop and believe in myself, I dont believe much in anything. Ive seen enough of the pain and the shame and the blame, It dont amount up to anything. Now I, Rewind back to a time where I could do anything and pay any price. And I, Need time cause' im starting to think that the promises aint worth the sacrifice And theres nothing for me here. Theres nothing for me here. How many nights should I walk in my sleep, and I dream of how much I wanna run away (wanna run away) Ive had enough of the stress and the mess I cant take anymore I gotta getaway Now I, Know why im empty inside and im sure ive only got myself to blame. And I, Dont try to view the lies its just a waste of time i'll never be the same, Theres nothing for me here. Theres nothing for me here. Theres nothing for me here. I gave you my life and its fading away. Theres nothing for me here. I gave you my life just to fade away. And I cant go on. And I cant explain. What everyones going on, lifes falling away. And I cant rewind. And theres no escape. Its been so long and I just dont feel the same. Theres nothing for me here. Theres nothing for me here. Theres nothing for me here. I gave you my life and its fading away. Theres nothing for me here. I gave you my life just to fade away. How many times should I stop and belive in myself, I dont belive much in anything. Theres nothing for me here. Theres nothing for me here. I gave you my life just to fade away. --User:SixDog|Six Dog.11TY 06:48, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Thats Nothing For Me here,by Dope,brilliant song,eh? M471/952G 09:33, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah--User:Six Dog.11TY 14:24, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Fix yer sig. And what is your name? Spoon 14:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Sig fixed.Name's Daniel BTW--Six Dog.11TY 14:27, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Daniel... Taylor? Spoon 14:29, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Who?--Six Dog.11TY 14:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, just checking... Spoon 14:33, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Righto.I'll be on Left 4 Dead wiki if you want me.--Six Dog.11TY 14:34, 19 July 2009 (UTC) No. You will not troll Maccy Man. Only through intelligence will we destroy him. Nitty 21:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :And espionage. M471/952G 21:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Either way--Six Dog.11TY 21:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Took a leaf from Bays book by creating a general disscussion blog--Danny D :) 19:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) DANIEL English, eh? Spoon 19:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Yes.--Danny D :) 19:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Where abouts? Spoon 19:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) No offense.but why do ya care?--Danny D :) 19:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Because I'm English. Spoon 19:17, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Lol.--Danny D :) 19:18, 24 July 2009 (UTC) So, where abouts? Spoon 19:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) North east.--Danny D :) 19:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ahh... now it gets interesting. What town are you near or in? Spoon 19:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry spoon but this is where i stop.I am a private dude.--Danny D :) 19:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Thats Ok. I'm from Prudhoe, in the Nort-east. Thats why I'm so interested. Spoon 19:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC) K.Anyone else on?--Danny D :) 19:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) No one else. Spoon 19:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Righto.I'll be on to half 11 most likely.--Danny D :) 19:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) What am I? Chopped liver? I'm on!OutcastBOS 19:56, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome.Now i have 2 pyromanics and Out and a fat spoon.--Danny D :) 19:57, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Thats fat MAN spoon to you. Spoon 20:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok.--Danny D :) 20:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) WIkia What is your wikia about?Anyway,can i have adminship,your not on often, i am,so i could monitor it like a child. M471/952G 16:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Since your back,head back over to the wikia. You waste my time, motherfucker. 18:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) RE: New Wiki Frankly, I don't give a damn. Nitty 16:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Well thats.. something Don't ask me for something and then say you hate me... Big Nig 18:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Your pretty stupid as welll,your giving a well-respected user an order even though we all hate you. Mr.Wolf 18:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::He goes over to my wiki asking for porn and then comes over here and says he hates me... Big Nig 18:33, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::So?Most of us hate you, why you even show your face here is laughable. Mr.Wolf 18:39, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Nazi's hate Jews,the KKK hates black people,and Europe hates America but none of them are going anywhere did I prove my point?I think I did...Now I bid you farewell as you set it up and I had to just pull that obvious one... Big Nig 18:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Someday the banhammer will hit you and "Bubba".Only one person in here dislikes me and we ALL hate you,so run back to your shitty wiki.--TheAngryEnglishDude 19:26, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Notify me when you can argue with something besides threats Big Nig 19:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Notify me when you get friends